


Can I kidnap you?!?

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's first kidnapping, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Kidnapping, Guess who...duh Magnus, Humour, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Alec very politely decides to kidnap Magnus.





	Can I kidnap you?!?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! I am back with malec! I enjoyed writing this so much! Hope you guys like it too! Sorry for mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"I can do this!" Alec nervously wispered to himself. He was stirring his coffee so much that it was now looking like mini tornado in the cup. The twenty one year old had come into this expensive restaurant with one motive. Kidnap a rich dude and get money as ransom.

How hard can it be?

Alec eyed the man who's back was faced towards him. The man screamed 'Rich' from his features with velvet coat and gold rings. Perfect target. It was almost midnight and Alec saw the man ordered one drink after another. Good! He will be too drunk to notice his kidnapping. Thank you God for making it easy for me.

Suddenly the man got up from the chair towards the restrooms. Alec grasped this opportunity and followed the man knowing there was a back door to the restrooms. He will just have to knock the man unconsious and take him through the back door.

What could go wrong?

Alec entered the restroom and was glad to find it empty except for the man who was washing his hands. He quickly pulled out his gun and slammed it on the man's head "Aaaww"

The man cluched his head and rubbed it twice "What the hell?"

Alec's eyes wide "Sorry! Did it hurt?" he winced at his own question. Why don't you take him to a doctor, he scolded himself mentally

"Who are you? What do you want?"

Alec started shaking. The man was suppose to be unconsious by now not ask him questions. He held his gun out and pointed at beautiful man...no scratch that...he did not say that. He pointed the gun at the man "Can I kidnap you?"

The man's eyes went comically wide "I am sorry what? You want to kidnap me? Are you even suppose to be out of your bed time?" 

Alec rolled his eyes. The man obviously thought he was underage. He was still shaking on his spot "Please come with me.... I need money...it is the only way...I have to feed my siblings...there are hungry for two days now...you have to understand...please can I kidnap you"

The man gave a smile at Alec's rambling "Hmm..in that case I should be unconsious right now...ah" he eyes rolled at the back of his head and dramatically fell forward. Alec caught him before he could land on the floor

"What are you doing? I didn't even hit you" Alec held the man in his arms. He fitted so perfectly... 

Alec focus!

The man cracked his one eye open "This has to look genuine. You can take me wherever you want"

Alec frowned "You are willing to get kidnapped?"

"How can I say no to a handsome face like you. Besides I am bored in my routine life. I need some excitement" cooed the man

Alec blushed at the compliment but his face still held confusion "Aren't you scared that I might hurt you?"

The man laughed softly "I would be scared if you didn't forget to remove 20 dollar price tag on the fake gun of yours"

Alec face flushed red. Price tag Alec! Always remove the price tag.

"First time kidnapping?"

Alec nodded "Listen...you can leave...I am sorry" he reluctantly removed the man from his arms

The man pouted "Oh come on! Let's do this...it will be fun"

Alec pursed his lips "I am not doing it for fun. I spend all the money I had just to get into this restaurant"

The man gave a small nod "I see...okay then atleast take this" he reached out to pull a card from his coat "This is my office address. File an interview. If you are good I might hire you"

Alec's eyes coudn't go any wider. Was the guy offering a job to his kidnapper "I...what...are you sure?"

"I see good in you. You are not capable of harming anyone. Do come to my office" said the man

Alec read the card and he nearly dropped it "You are Magnus Bane? The Magnus Bane! The multi millionaire of this town?"

Magnus nodded "Guilty as charged" he pulled out another card "Take this too"

Alec held the other card with a questioning look on his face. Magnus pointed at the card "That is my private number. Do feel free to use it...ah..?

"It's Alec...Alexander Lightwood"

"Alexander...I love your name. Hope to see you soon. I will wait for your call" Magnus winked at him

Alec stood dumbfolded to the floor as Magnus exited the restroom

After few seconds Alec jumped in the air. He just got an interview at the biggest company and most propably a date with the gorgeous man in town. It was the best unsuccessful kidnapping ever! 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review :-)))


End file.
